Orochimaru's Gift
by Odat
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday, and Orochimaru has a gift for him!
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru's Gift

I don't own Naruto.

It was July 23…the dreaded date. Sasuke had once looked forward to it. But that was before…before the massacre of his clan. Not it passed over him like every other day. It was just another day to live through, fight through, and run from.

He'd been with Orochimaru for almost six years now. He had learned a lot. Even if he did have the shit beat of him while he was. But none the less, he was stronger, much stronger. He has started to formulate the plan to kill the sannin, and his brother. So far he didn't have much to go by. It was just sort of: when he's not looking stab him in the back. And for his beloved brother: confront then kill.

He smirked. Normally the plans he'd come up with would be elaborate and so complicated only he could follow them. But, they always worked. _Always._ Sasuke stared out of the window in his room, resting while he could. He would soon be fighting and training again.

"Sasuke-kun!"

A sickly sweet voice called from outside in the hall. Sasuke inwardly groaned. He hated when Orochimaru called him that. He silently slid open the rice paper door separating his room form the rest of the world. And there stood, Orochimaru, in all his glory, and a gigantic box wrapped in red wrapping paper. And a white bow.

Sasuke was momentarily stunned. The last birthday present he had received was from Sakura. And that was years ago! He looked at his sensei's face and then at the box. It had to have been five feet wide, and another 5 feet tall. "Hee, I know it's your birthday, and while out and about I couldn't help but notice this and I had to grab it for you!" Orochimaru grinned, and licked his lips. "You had better open it now."

Sasuke looked at him, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in the box. But rather than have the Oro-bastard kill him for disobeying, he walked to the box and pulled of the white bow. He looked at Orochimaru, and then back at the box and sighed.

Ripping off the wrapping paper was easy enough, and at last Sasuke was left with a five feet by five feet white box. Orochimaru grinned broadly, obviously enjoying this. Sasuke carefully began to open the top of it, when the box shuddered. Sasuke stopped, and Orochimaru smirked. Sasuke, quickly opened the top and stumbled back. This was NOT what he expected! Or even wanted! Orochimaru gave a small giggle "Aww, Sasuke-kun, don't you like it? She put up quite the fight, but eventually I did get her! I'll leave you two alone now. She should be waking up very, very soon." And with that he was gone in a small could of dust.

Sasuke went back to the box and checked to make sure it was what he saw the first time. Yup! It was! His eye twitched. This was so wrong. In the box, was a pink haired woman, dressed only in three red ribbons: one small one around her wrists, around her bust, and another covering her hips. Sasuke found it hard to look away though. He had really only dreamed of seeing her. But it was always her younger self. He liked this version better. She had really grown up, her body showed that off pretty well.

Sasuke felt a slight blush come to his cheeks as he looked down at her. She moved again and moaned something. He wasn't quite sure what to do with her. _Well first I should get hr out of the box_. He went back into his room grabbed the kunai that he kept under his pillow and went back to the box in the hallway. Cutting the box was simple, it being only card board. Lifting Sakura with at her "bows" moving proved much more difficult.

In the end, the bow over her breasts ended up down on her stomach, exposing herself to her child hood crush. _But, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?_ Sasuke thought as he tried not to look. He focused on her face as he laid her gently down in his futon. She really had matured. Her face was a little longer, and her skin wasn't flawless anymore. Little nicks and scars where all over her face. But he found they didn't really take away from her, they added. He always had respected some one who worked and trained hard.

Sasuke tried to get the bow from around her waist, back up onto her chest, but he had a hard time of doing that with out touching her. Her smooth skin felt like velvet to his calloused hands. He wanted so much to hold her around her slim waist, run his hands up and down her back and through her hair. He tried to banish these thoughts of her, as he flung an old shirt over her. It was long enough that it covered her fairly decently.

He stepped back not sure what to do next. Here was Sakura, the girl who had spilled her heart to him so many years ago. So many years ago, he sighed and ran a hand though his hair. What the hell was he going to do? Options raced though his head. He could let her go but then she would know where he was and she and others would come for him. He couldn't go back yet. He couldn't keep her here. She'd just be a distraction. _What kind of sick fantasies did Oro-bastrad have when he gave her to me???_ Sasuke stared at the girl trying to figure out what to do.

_I hurt all over!_ Sakura though as she tried to move. _I'm cold too _She blinked, once, then twice trying to get her bearings. _Where am I?_ This was serious. Last thing she remembered was being ambushed by Sound nins, and Neji's voice over her earpiece. And now she was some where unfamiliar with allies? Or enemies? She looked down to find she was only covered in an old shirt, and bows. She was tied up in bows! _What the HELL? _ Inner Sakura was going insane. The shirt though, was familiar. She tensed, I know this shirt.

Sasuke froze. She was waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She began by running a mental check over herself. _I'm alive, not hurt beyond a few bruises, and stark naked._ Sakura didn't count think the bows counted much in the way of clothing. _I need to get out of here, and find a weapon of some sort._ Sakura slowly swung her legs around to get off the futon. Her skin prickled as the shirt slipped off of her shoulders, it was cold in the room. She felt a slight breeze coming from behind her, _there must be an opening of some sort. Possibly an escape._ Her mind began to form a plan, when her train of clear thought was interrupted by an overwhelming amount of charka coming from the right. Whipping her head around, her eyes met the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

They stayed locked in a staring contest for years it seemed. It was Sasuke that lost in the end, he turned his head away with a blush adorning his cheeks. And then Sakura realized why. She grabbed the shirt, which she now connected with him, and threw it over herself. "Y-you! You PERVERT!" she yelled. Sasuke though, ignored her and fumbled through his clothing to find her a pair of pants. "here." He grunted as he threw a pair of black baggy pants at her. He turned his back to her to give her privacy as she put them on and save the last scrap of dignity she still had.

Sakura fumed for a few moments, but took the pants. _….I don't even have any underwear…….this won't be very comfortable. _ She sighed and slipped them on anyways. "Sasuke.." she began "where I am?" her voice was hesitant and soft. Stepping off his bed she moved to him, but as soon as he turned face to face with her, her steps stopped. They stood almost five feet apart, but even that was to close. Neither knew how to act, or what to say. _Well this is awkward!_ Sakura thought as she began to clench and unclench her fists. "You're in the Sound Village. The Oro-bastard brought you here as a…" he stopped and coughed into his fist "as a gift for me." He looked away from her as he finished. _A…a GIFT!?!?! For the Uchiha!?!?_ Sakura pondered over this, and then decided what she needed.

"I need a belt. These pants are to big for me." She stated. He looked up and stared blankly at her, grunted, and went to fine one for her. Last thing he needed was her pants falling down. _Although…_ He mentally slapped him self. _She doesn't look half bad with the Uchiha fan though. She could be useful later._ He found a white sash, the only white thing he owned, and tossed it to her. "Thanks." She replied as she tied it around her waist. Sasuke grunted and sat down on the floor. "Now what?" They both asked each other.

---

"We have to get her back!" Naruto screamed. "Who knows what she's going through right now! The longer she's there the higher the chance is that she's dead!!!" He fumed at the Fifth Hokage. "We're all well aware of that Naruto. And we all want Sakura back just as much as you. But" Tsunade stopped. "There is too much at risk. And it's not just her life. If we launch a full attack, it would be asking for war. And we'd loose more than just one life." She looked at the shinobi gathered in her office. Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, the list went on and on. All cared deeply about her apprentices life though and all wanted to see her home safe. "But have you all forgotten that Sakura is a trained medic nin and a full fledged ninja too? Who's to say she can't escape on her own?" Tsunade finished. They all nodded in agreement. "I'll make you all a deal, if she isn't back in three weeks I'll send all of you undercover into Sound on a rescue mission. Sound good? Good, not get the hell out of my office." As they all filed out, Tsunade couldn't suppress a low sigh. _I hope this is the right thing to do._ She thought.

Sakura stared at the man before her. _You really haven't changed at all have you Sasuke?_ She thought bitterly as she examined him. He looked the same as he had the last time she'd seen him. Tall, brooding, and moody. It was when Sasuke stood up that Sakura's trance was broken. H walked around the room, once, twice, and then a third time before he sat back down with her. "There's a small plan in motion. Just a group of ten or so rebels. They'll help." He muttered. He still wouldn't look at her. "Help with what?" Sakura asked, _getting me out of here? Or taking down Orochimaru?_ She turned his head to her, "Killing Orochimaru." He stated simply. "With you, if you aren't still weak," he snickered "we could win."

The cherry blossom sighed, and nodded. "I'll help you, no doubt, but" She paused and blushed, "I need some underwear. Then I can kick ass."


	3. Chapter 3

Orochimaru's Gift

Chapter 3

Naruto didn't know what to do with him self. He'd already lost Sasuke, and now Sakura was gone too. He looked at the girl sitting next to him. They had never really spoken before Sakura introduced them. Her features were soft and elegant, giving her a shy appearance. He smiled and threw his arms around her, earning a surprised gasp. Burying his head into her jacket he smiled and whispered to her. Hinata smiled and hugged him back. "Don't ever leave me." He said softly.

--

After visiting one of the female rebels, Yuki, Sakura now had what she needed. _Ahh, that is so much better._ Sakura thought as she returned from behind the curtain. Yuki was a lean and hard woman, her black hair cut short and her facial expression was clearly just business. Sasuke was standing out side the room waiting for her. "Took you long enough." He grunted when she stepped out of the apartment. Retorts flew through her head, and her inner Sakura approved of them all, but some where in the back a sensible little voice said to ignore him and continue walking. She found her eyes wandering in his direction, but following the little voice's suggestion, continued to walk with comment.

Sasuke looked at the woman who had just passed him. She hadn't said anything, she hadn't done anything, she'd just walked by him. Leaving him. That last thought chilled Sasuke. Had she really left him? No, she was just a few paces ahead. But the thought lingered. _Has she moved on with out me?_

It only took him a few steps to catch up with her, but it still felt like he was behind her. Hating her for leaving him behind, he swung out in front of the pink haired woman. Her green eyes looked at him quizzically, trying to figure out what he was doing, but his face betrayed none of his inner predicament. Sakura, now standing still in the middle of the road, with an angry and pensive Uchiha, tried to side step him to continue walking along the path. But as she came parallel to him, she found she couldn't move any farther forward. There was a strong arm holding her in place. Turning her head she looked at him. "Sas—" Sakura began. "Don't leave." Was all she heard from the man.

Inner Sakura was having a fit, dancing all around screaming profanities. But then there was that little voice of reason, whispering wise words to her. "Sasuke, I do believe it was _you_ who left me." She stated coldly. Breaking away from his grasp, she continued along the path towards the forest. _Since when was Sakura so strong? _Sasuke thought, and_ since when did she give me the cold shoulder?_

_That ignorant, self centered, pompous, jerk!_ Even the small voice had to agree with Inner Sakura. Continuing on the path into the forest, Sakura's thoughts flowed back to her child hood. She'd worked so hard to leave behind the weakness she'd had, and to continue to grow stronger. With that resolution in mind, she had trained under Tsunade, perfecting her charka control, learning new more powerful jutsus, and finally being able to control her emotions. She broke into a run, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing by her.

Jumping high, she perched herself atop a branch in an old oak tree. Looking out over the horizon, Sakura slowly stood up and placed a steady hand on the tree trunk. _What am I going to do?_ She thought. _Do I stay here and fight with…him… or do I make a run for it and tell Tsunade about this place? _The hand she had placed on the trunk of the tree slowly curled into a fist, her knuckles becoming white. She withdrew her arm and punched at the tree, nothing happened for a moment but as soon as Sakura had jumped clear, the tree split with a sickening crack. Sakura landed on another tree with her back to the fallen one. She sighed, and continued to watch the horizon for an answer.

Sasuke had gone back to his room, fuming and confused. Shoving the bows off his bed he collapsed and promptly fell asleep.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Something wasn't right, there was something missing. His first thought was there was an attack, but, there wasn't one. Thenit dawned on him, Sakura. Flying off his bed, he then realized he had no idea where she was. For all he knew she was back…home. Something in his head though kept telling him she was still here, that she wouldn't just leave. At least the Sakura he used to know wouldn't just leave. He slowly and grudgingly went to find her.

Sakura mean while had also fallen asleep, her troubles finally tiring her out. She slept soundly, leaning on a tree. Nature had always calmed her, and she was at peace when she was in the forests back home. Her dreams though, were not as peaceful. Battle grounds littered with the dead and the dying. The ground so saturated with blood, it became red mud that killed the grass. Even the sky had turned a bloody shade of red, and the sun was nothing more than a curse seal. Sakura stood, ankle deep in blood, with tears streaming down her face. She saw everyone she had ever loved on the battle field. All of her friends, her family, but one was missing. _Sasuke…_

Never before had Sasuke ever been this agitated because he couldn't find some one. Mumbling vulgar things under his breath he searched the entire town. Still no Sakura, continuing to walk and search, he found his way to the forest. Tree hopping, slower than normal, he continued to look for her. It wasn't until he heard whimpering that he could pin point the pink haired woman.

As her dream progressed, so did her fear. Falling to her knees, she looked desperately around, _this can't be real._ She wept covering her face in her hands, trying to block out battlefield. Warm arms encircled her, and she could feel hot breath on the back of her neck. "It's ok," the voice whispered, holding her closer. "You're safe." She melted into the chest, and suddenly the battle field was gone.

Sasuke finally found her, but something snapped in him when he saw her tears. He'd never liked it when she had cried; he never knew what to do when she did. But now, since she was asleep he figured he could…he could what? She whimpered again, and more tears fell down her face. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He walked to where she lay on the branch and picked her up. Repositioning himself so he was leaning on the tree he lay her on his chest. "It's ok" he told her "you're safe." He felt her relax and slip into a peaceful sleep. His arms around her, and her head tucked under his chin, Sasuke sat there, before joining Sakura in a tranquil sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

So! Let me begin, I AM SO SORRY! I have no excuses as to WHY it has taken me so long to get this up, other than writer's block. And laziness. But let's not get into that. Here it is, number four. I'm terribly ever so sorry. I really am.

Again, if you see ANY errors please let me know. I edited this myself, so I'm bound to miss a few things. Thank you so much for waiting. And to all of you who reviewed.

* * *

The only woman on the training ground could barely stand. Her knees were bent inward trying in vain to hold her up, her arms were hanging at her sides, limp from fatigue, and her head was no longer held up with defiance. Her ragged breaths were uneven and shallow. But unbeknownst to the man she had just sparred, she was smirking. Her pastel hair hid this fact well, and her green finger nails twitched towards a weapon. 

"Why bother attacking again? You've been beaten." Though even as he said these words he knew enough not to turn his back to his opponent. _What could she possibly plan?_ He stood erect, but tired and tattered. She certainly had done a number on him.

"You lost."

The smirk grew.

Sasuke didn't know what hit him. He never had a chance. Something near a punch to the gut, and a right hook to his face, all the while being forced up and away. Sakura wasn't where she was before. She now stood tall and proud at the edge of his vision. Frayed and ruthless, she watched him try to get up. But to Sasuke's dismay, he couldn't. _No. No. No. NO! Get up! This can't…_

"You'll only hurt yourself. I've broken four of your ribs, and severed quite a few major nerves. It's physically impossible for you to get up Sasuke. Don't bother." Crouching above his broken and weary body, she eyed him. "What the hell did you do?" He coughed. Never before had he been beat like this. This was unbelievable. _I can't move. I can't get away, if she wanted to kill me she could. But she wouldn't…would she?_ Just looking at her expression made him question that last thought.

_Is this what I look like when I…_

She shifted and leaned over more so her shadow covered his torso and head. Her right hand moved up and Sasuke, faced his death. But, it wasn't death, it was a soft green glow. And suddenly, he could feel his legs and his back and then his arms. His ribs knitted themselves back into place and cuts, major and minor were healed.

Feeling much better than before he rose to rest on his elbows but stopped as a tiny force hit him on his cheek. A little drop of blood from the corner of the medic's lips ran down her chin and dripped the life giving red fluid onto his face. Another drop followed the first, and soon there were more. Sasuke couldn't see much of her face, her bangs were in the way, but he could tell her eyes were closed.

"How's that Sasuke? I almost kill you, then bring you back like it never even happened. But you're right I lost." She fell backwards onto her rump and sighed heavily. There was a tired and broken feeling radiating off of her it made him cringe. "You see, the minute I attacked you, I knew I would have to heal you." She paused again to catch her breath and wipe away the blood on her chin. But only succeeding in spreading is across her cheek. "That attack," she paused again and almost looked at him "no way in hell I'm telling you what it is" She looked back down at the ground between her legs "takes a huge amount of chakra to pull off, and then even more to undo the damage it causes." She was breathing hard now and still wouldn't look at him. The Uchiha rose to a sitting position as the woman fell over onto her back.

With a sudden jolt he remembered the training sessions with Team 7 and how exhausted they would all be at the end of the day. All of them wearily sitting alone nursing wounds or just lying on the ground and watching with unfocused eyes the sky. He turned his head ever so slightly to watch the pink haired woman as she slept. None of this went unnoticed by the resident sannin.

This was their routine for some time. Wake up, eat breakfast, and train. Afterwards in Sakura's case sleep and regain any lost chakra and energy, in Sasuke's case, meditate, which really just meant he'd watch Sakura sleep. Then they would train again. Food was eaten when needed, and such other trivial things were fit in between the training. After the sun had set, Sakura slept more and on rare occasions so did Sasuke. Resistance meetings were also held at the strange hours of the night. And it would be Sasuke who had to wake Sakura, a task no one should have to do.

She was bright and cheering this evening, having beaten him twice that day, but he was rubbing his jaw. She had a wicked upper hook even when she was asleep he found out. He stopped abruptly when he felt a hand on his jaw. The pressure was unwelcome and he was about to swat it away, but the hand was warm and his jaw felt better. _Damn her and her abilities to cause pain and then take it away with the same hand._ He looked at her for the first time in a long time. Straight in the eye, and what he saw, he didn't like. He could see reflected in her eyes, they were being followed. Thinking fast, and coming up with ten different plans, he gambled and went for plan number 7.

Sakura was in a state of shock, she had been careful when she healed his jaw to make it all look natural. She had known they were being followed for some time now, and she was careful to show Sasuke that. But this!?!? What was this!?!? Did he even know? Was he caught in the moment, and hadn't noticed? But all the questions melted away to the bottom of her mind to a little puddle as Sasuke's lips wrecked havoc.

It was meant to be a decoy, to through the follower off. So all that he or she, would think was they stepped out to have a little private time. But HELL! It was throwing Sasuke off! Her lips! Once he started he was fairly certain it would be simple to stop, this was Sakura after all, but each time he thought that he'd stop she'd do something! She'd mewl, or kiss him back or move the hand she had embedded in his hair and he would go crazy! Finally when he was fairly certain both he and she were about to pass out due to lack of oxygen, he pulled away immediately missing the feeling of her lips.

Both of them were gasping and Sakura was for once speechless. She stood, weight leaning against Sasuke with her arms around his neck and her hands buried in his hair. Looking down at her, with her cheeks flushed Sasuke smirked and attacked her again. The meeting wasn't really all that important. He had other… business to attend to first. _It's only about supplies and Yuki can take care of it._

Hell at this point nothing was all that important right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **It was brought to my attention that it had been TWO YEARS since I updated by a PM. I hadn't realized that there were people out there that liked this story so much. I want to thank all of you, and let you all know how flattered I am by that. I have no excuse for not updating in so long, so I apologize. I might actually up the rating of this fan fiction. Let me know what you guys think of that. And I promise, next chapter you won't have the two year wait for.

Odat

He'd pushed her against a wall roughly, Sakura could have cared less. She welcomed the support it brought, and the contrast between his velvet heat and the coarseness of the wall behind her was something she'd never imagined.

It wasn't just kissing anymore, hand were going everywhere. He'd slipped one under her shirt and was currently stroking her spine sending little shocks of electricity all through her body, his other hand was on the curve of her hip with a thumb hooked under her shorts just a little. All these sensations, and all of them coming from him, she moaned.

He lost track of what was going on, he was moving on his own and he didn't mind at all. Sakura didn't seem to care either. She moaned into his mouth, and Sasuke had a hard time not ripping her clothing off. He opted instead to bring his knee between her legs and shift her higher against the wall.

The hand that had been stroking her back withdrew for a moment and she mewled her displeasure. He ignored it, knowing she would be sated in a moment by something else. Sasuke gathered her slim wrists into one hand and pinned them above her head. Her breath was ragged as she looked at him silently questioning what he was doing. And why she was allowing it. He smirked and with his other hand pulled the zipper of her shirt down bringing her sport bra into view.

He made slow work with the zipper making sure to brush his knuckles ever so lightly across the fabric of the bra and then her stomach. Where his skin touched hers it burned and itched. Then he was kissing her again. Demanding, dominating and passionate. Sakura was completely vulnerable with her hands above her head and her very core resting on his elevated knee. A shiver rippled through her when his mouth left hers and began to work its way around her face.

He nibbled on her ear lobe, the corner of her jaw and then down to her neck. Sakura could do nothing but writhe against him and bite her lip to suppress moans that threatened to spill out from her mouth. When he bit down just a little too hard on her collar bone she hissed out his name and the spell was broken.

He jumped back from the pink haired woman panting slightly while she landed nimbly in a crouch. She was looking at him with those wide green eyes as her hand rose to cover her collar bone. Where he'd bitten her. The thought echoed through his mind, he bit Sakura. And he would have done a lot more if she hadn't said anything. Just how far? His breathing slowed as she stood up and zipped her shirt back up higher than before, successfully covering the bite mark he'd left.

Had he been any other man, from any other clan, he would have blushed and looked away at the mere thoughts of what he had just done. But he was not, he was Uchiha Sasuke, so he continued to stare at the pink haired woman who didn't belong there. And for the second time in mere moments he was floored by that thought. The woman fixing her clothing and looking at anything but him didn't belong here. She was a distraction. A hindrance to his revenge. She had to leave.

There was a village that needed her. There were people waiting for her. There were people that loved her. Sasuke's eyes darkened. He knew what he had to do.

"Sakura." Her name forced her to look at the man advancing on her. "You don't belong here." He was void, there was absolutely nothing in his eyes or his face. As he continued to walk towards her the little voice told her to run, and keep running, because if he caught her, it would most likely mean the end of her life.

She said nothing, only leaned against the wall as far back as she could. As far away from Sasuke as she could get. "Sasuke," she tried, her chin held a little higher than usual hoping to fake courage. His eyes flickered and he was in front of her again, their chests touching, his mouth by her ear.

"Play dead." He whispered. He withdrew a kunai and punched her in the stomach. She gasped, the punch was real, but the kunai wasn't lodged in her, but there was still blood seeping into her shirt.

"You ass." Sakura managed out before she fainted. Sasuke smirked despite the pain in his hand. The kunai was tightly gripped in his hand when he punched her, making his blood look like hers. He slung her body over his shoulder and jumped to the nearest roof top. He had his own present to deliver to Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

He ran and ran and ran with the pink haired woman. He wasn't sure what to call her. She has annoyed him when they were genin. She had worried him later on for being so weak. She had surprised him when they met again. She was a girl. Now she was a woman. But who was she to him? She was just Sakura. And she would be gone in only an hour.

---

Naruto sat bolt upright at the faintest knock at his front door. Something was wrong. He was never a light sleeper. He climbed out of bed cautiously, all of the years or training to be a ninja did not go to waste. There was no sign of an intruder, but the knock at the door, it unsettled him. No one ever knocked. They either broke the door down, or came in through the window. And honestly the window was used more than the door was.

But he still opened the door and there in the hallway was an unconscious Sakura.

---

She came too slowly and groggily. The sheets crinkled beneath her and the smell of the place told her she was in the hospital. Sitting up too fast all the blood rushed from her head and the needle that had been supplying her with electrolytes was ripped from her arm. As soon as the dizziness passed Sakura launched herself from her hospital bed and made a dash for the door, only to be met with Kakashi's chest when she threw it open.

He seemed surprised she was awake and out of her bed but his mask hid it. "Ah, Sakura, good to see you back." She looked at him and like a bucket of ice water she remembered. Her green eyes looked at her sensei but were focused on a man that wasn't there any more. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Kakashi," She hiccupped, "he," the tears were really coming now. "He left me again!" She wailed. Kakashi could dodge one hundred kunai with out breaking a sweat, he had mastered a thousand jutsus, he had trained three of the most stubborn genins ever, and yet he still didn't know how to deal with Sakura's tears. His one eye softened, ever since the team had been broken up he'd realized how little attention he'd paid her before and regretted it. Now that they only say each other in passing or on the occasional mission they had grown closer. As she continued to cry he pulled her into a hug. Of all the things Sasuke had done, Kakashi hated him the most for hurting Sakura so many times.

---

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed. Leaving Sakura at Naruto's door had not been as easy as he would have liked. It was getting harder to go near Konoha too, the pull it had on him was increasing. Orochimaru had questioned him briefly on what he'd done with her, they spy had reported the entire incident with all the details. Sasuke merely said he had disposed of her, she was of no use to him.

And yet that night as he lay in his bed without her on her futon, with out her steady breath and calming presence he found it much harder to sleep. He found his mind recalculating everything. He had just lost a valuable asset. He grumbled, he hadn't lost anything, he'd thrown it away. And he regretted it? He didn't like the question his mind posed. He should never regret anything. He worked out a new battle plan, one that didn't involve a little pink haired woman who could punch craters into the ground.

---

When Sakura finally calmed down, Kakashi left to get Tsunade. This was all a very curious situation and Kakashi wanted to know everything about it. The fact that she mentioned the Uchiha leaving her was odd too, and he wasn't sure how to fit that bit into the puzzle he was looking at. He came to Tsunade who was actually pouring over paperwork, it was her way of dealing with stress when Shizune hid the sake on her. She looked up when he entered, "Is she awake?" she asked. There were large bags under her eyes and she looked as tired as he felt. He nodded, "go find Naruto." He was already out the door.

It didn't take long to get every one assembled in Sakura's room. Sakura sat with her back to the window as she told them about her time at the Sound base, about Sasuke's rebel forces, the base lay out, she omitted the kiss, but faltered for words as to why he brought her back. Naruto supplied them for her "He cares about you. That's why." The room fell dead silent for a moment and then into accusations and shouts. Sakura ducked her head to hide her eyes, that couldn't possibly be true. The room fell quiet again as the unasked question settled, what did they do now?

---

Ok, I am just barely BARELY making it for my own dead line. One month, thirty days. Another chapter. It's short. Next one, longer. Next one, lemon. I think. You guys need to tell me if I can do that. I am willing to up the rating but I want to try and keep the majority of people happy. Vote in my poll.

Love you all.


End file.
